Many industries benefit from drawing statistically-valid conclusions from data. For instance, health-care providers increasingly base diagnostic and treatment decisions as well as wellness recommendations on the current best evidence (i.e., increasingly they practice evidence-based medicine). Preferably, clinicians rely on the “gold standard” of evidence when making medical decisions—randomized, controlled, double-blind clinical trials. If clean data from a randomized, controlled, double-blind clinical trial relating to a patient's condition is not available, clinicians often rely on other sources of clean data that best adhere to the well-established principles of the scientific method. Examples of clean data include randomized, controlled, double-blind clinical trials, controlled but not randomized clinical trials, uncontrolled clinical trials, unblinded clinical trials, and other types of studies involving researcher selected populations. However, clean data is expensive and time-consuming to obtain and, depending on the patient's condition, may not be available at all.